Usuario discusión:MASTER POKEMON
¿¿¿!!!Como te has Enterado¡¡¡¡??? Estas en la Pagina de Discusión de un Gran usuario.....Si no dejas un mensaje..............¡¡¡TE APARECERAN PUROS MAGIKAPS NIVEL 1!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.pngViejas discusiones: *Archivo:Charizard_mini.png Hasta el 15 de Agosto de 2010 *Archivo:Tyranitar_mini.png Hasta el 1 de Octubre de 2010 Hola a todos si me quieres contar algo hazlo aquiArchivo:Sonreir.pngArchivo:Yea.gif Archivo:Trainer_Card,MP.pngNo me preguntes mi codigo ;) Y recuerda,mi tyranitar esta cuidando por si hazes vandalismo 300px Re: Ciencia Los tienes aquí. Sin contar con que no he revisado lo que ha creado/modificado desde que le dejé el aviso. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 15:26 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Blog Mejor te digo por acá, porque D€r€k tiene razón. Pero si yo pongo el .___. es por el emoticon, que no me lo pasaste tú, y ya me copiaste (ñaka) <_< Saludos xD. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? En PKMN 16:38 1 oct 2010 (UTC) :Yo no dije que era mio ._. otros lo hicieron, eso es algo muy diferente además eso no tiene que ver nada con lo que te dije ._. --'Franco B.' Dime En PKMN 16:48 1 oct 2010 (UTC) : : Gracias Espero verte pronto en erl club de las 2000 ediciones ;) Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 02:52 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Gracias :D la tort... WTF se la comieron D: T.T Saludos y gracias. --'''Franco B. Dime En PKMN 16:16 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Franco B.' Dime En PKMN 00:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Plagio o buen articulo e ahi el dilema. Hola, MP quiero que veas Giga impacto por si sea plagio o ¿no?. [[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'y ¿Que Dices?']] 20:02 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Por haber conseguido 2700 y pico ediciones. ¡Sigue así, men!--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:23 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Muchas gracias, tú tampoco vas mal con las ediciones :D Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:46 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda? Ayuda? ayuda en que?Emmanuel.5 22:14 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Emmauel.5 Espera no perdon ya te etendi si te referias a la novela q es lo q me imagino porfavor see ayudame y si te referias a otra cosa a q t referiasEmmanuel.5 23:03 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Emmanuel.5 3000 ediciones :D Enhorabuena, vaya, el llegar a estas ediciones se ha puesto de moda xD. Sigue así, que vas muy bien º3º Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 01:17 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Me parece que te voy a joder una de tus metas.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 16:42 8 oct 2010 (UTC) PBD <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 20:53 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo Perdona por la tardanza pero... VegaDark te resto tiempo de bloqueo, no sé por cuando, que no sé nada más, solo se que te restó, no sé ni por cuanto ni nada por el estilo. Bueno... cuanto tiempo te queda lo puedes ver editando, eso es todo y denara por todo. Saludos. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 09:05 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Felichitates Al parecer, te han retirado el bloqueo. ¡Qué bien! Ahora podré fastidiarte (XD).--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) sii graciias ^^ Y de paso participa en LA(O NOMBRE FUTURO XD) 17:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC)17:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC)17:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC)~ SI pero debes conseguir 4.000 puntos sino no podras SOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 17:28 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Cambio de URL ¡Hola! Pronto PKMN cambiará de URL y por favor, vota si estas a favor o en contra Foro:Cambio de URL --''Th€ ɔαRκ''' '[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Questiøns?]] 'Cømмεn7s' 12:48 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Equipo 2 Si es posible usa el #if, por favor. Y si puedes también con la plantilla:tipo. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' '«ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂»' 23:03 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ejejeje perdona que te moleste de nuevo, pero con la Plantilla:Estrategia hay un problema, es ese cuadrado negro, debo informarte que '''ese es el único error'. No es necesario otro cambio de momento, pero quería saber si lo podrías quitar, porque yo no sé oh gran sabio de las plantillas U_U. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:25 27 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Si no pones eso en la disc. de solicitudes, varios se irán contra mí. Es verdad, esa frase que me tiene aburrido que "yo tengo el poder". Pero aveces el poder te falla, como están los casos de golpes de estado, o le que le hicieron a Andres, casi todos están de acuerdo -yo no- pero se llega a dar, so please si qui'eren' que se de eso coloca la solicitud, yo mismo no lo haré. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:26 30 oct 2010 (UTC) :::M.K la lo puso -.-. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:37 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PBD Saludos.--M (talk) ''HELP''!! SmashPedia 17:55 5 nov 2010 (UTC) RE Vale me equivoqué, no ví como ayudabas. Te lo mereces sin ningún problema ahora que veo lo que haces. Bueno, espero que te hagan administrador. Un consejo: Los primeros meses de dialgapedia shiny, alecran,etc. contribuían un montón, hasta que les hicieron admin.(por suerte shiny volvió a editar). Yo no paré de editar cuando me hicieron admin., y espero que tú tampoco pares. Solo te aviso porque te da sensación de que ya lo tienes todo y sin darte cuenta no editas. Ah, por cierto, ¿me puedes ayudar en una cosa?: Vega Dark en lo del wiki del mes dijo que PKMN tiene esbozos y me he empezado a dar cuenta, como a lo mejor no estás ocupado, me gustaría que me ayudaras a borrar esbozos como los estadios(no se editan desde marzo, pero los borré yo).--Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Queštiøns?]] -'1мρøяtαиt' 'Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif' 12:47 7 nov 2010 (UTC) a si A cierto lo bulbasaur ¿no? pues se veía mal y planeo llenar ese espacio con etimología o cosas así, fue un error porque después vi que no había articulo de Pokémon inicial y decidí hacerlo --Anonimo (no Pokefanmati) 19:34 9 nov 2010 (UTC) si me di cuenta era un error del del archivo interno como lo colocaron al revés a paresia que no exsistia pero corregí eso. --Anonimo (no Pokefanmati) 19:45 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Te felicito porque ahora eres administrador, quisiera pedirte un gran favor, por favor retira ese odioso mensaje de MediaWiki:Clearyourcache ya que andres dejo el wiki. Saludos. --Dark ¿Algo que decir? 21:13 10 nov 2010 (UTC) :Gracias pero sería mejor que pusieras: Consulta primero con los Administradores porque Pokemon Shiny no estará muy disponible. Saludos. --Lord of Dark ¿Algo que decir? 21:24 10 nov 2010 (UTC) RE OK. PD: Felicidades por tu ascenso.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:37 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Creéme, si pudiera editaría. El internet me va superlento, solo me va bien en xat.com y otras páginas, pero a la hora de editar nada. Tu discusión me ha tardado en cargar 10 minutos. Y además, las imágenes no me cargan.--[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 13:53 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Re Hago lo que puedo, puedes ver que no me da tiempo a casi nada. '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 14:50 14 nov 2010 (UTC) BUENAS NOTICIAS¡¡ ¿Estas enfadado por lo del xat? Pues la verdad que el xat sigue. Debes poner tu estilo en el nuevo, no en monobook, y luego hazes click en este link y busca el xat --''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 14:39 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Tema ¿Qué pasó con el tema? No querías cambiarlo... Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' '«C.C.P»' 16:36 19 nov 2010 (UTC) RE Por orden: Si, no, no y no.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 19:07 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Fuerte de las batallas Hey Master k tal? Yo bn, oye por cierto te escribía para k te pasaras por el Fuerte de las Batallas y si kieres t unes. Un saludo,Arasero01 19:24 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues no sé, creo que sería mejor si ponemos "novela destacada". Porque sino se parecería mucho a WikiDex. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «C.C.P» 00:34 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Te gustaría participar en un evento?? Hola, Mater Pokémon, soy Darkpakia administrador de Zona Pokémon(http://zonapalkia.blogspot.com/) y mañana día 7 de diciembre celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra página, y repartimos un mágnifico Deoxys a nivel 100 con los siguientes stats: EO: Zn Pkm Habilidad: Presión Movimientos: Sentencia, Golpe Umbrío, Corte Vacío y Distorsión. Stats: PS: 241 Atq: 396 Def: 76 Atq esp: 459 Def esp: 76 Vel: 399 Objeto: sin objeto Eston son los horarios: Hora y fecha del evento: Fecha del evento: día 7 de diciembre de 2010 Lugar: Chat Zona Pokémon (el chat se colocará en la página principal del blog) Hora: 18:00 horas pm en España 11:00 horas am en Mexico Hora de finalización: 19:00 horas pm en España 12:00 horas pm en Mexico Darkpalkia 14:38 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Por cierto mi código de amigo es 3438-6558-8401 El evento será Wi-fi en el chat que esta en la página principal, así que nos vemos mañana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 2 cosas 1. ¿Por qué renombras las imágenes? ¿No habíamos quedado todos en que si se crea con un nombre se le deja? 2.Abagoora ya estaba creado aquí, pero como el tuyo tiene más información, borrare Abaguora. --[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 19:20 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Te explico: quedamos en que los nombres se quedarían como estaban, si se crean con el nombre en japonés, se deja (Urugamosu), y si se crea con otro parecido, (Ulgamoth) se deja[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 15:02 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Respecto a mejorar la actividad.. Hace unas semanas pusiste en las discusiones de muchos usuarios que teníamos que volver a la actividad de antes. Es verdad tenemos que volver a la actividad que teníamos antes. Yo solo no puedo, como ves, he editado todo el día, domino la Wiki Actividad hoy día 11 de diciembre. Nadie edita y es '''SÁBADO', excepto DarkRayoX, que hizo unas cuantas ediciones. Debemos encontrar gente activa. Y tú también edita, que si pones el mensaje ese de recuperar la actividad debes tener en cuenta que también debes editar''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 19:41 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagen Acabo de encontrar una imagen mal nombrada (no tiene el guión bajo entre el nombre del Pokémon y el NB) Te pido que la renombres, es esta ------> Archivo:SeadraNB.png Saludos Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, 13:32 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo que tu no sabes de MP La novela ``Lo que tu no sabes de MP´´ es la página más huerfana de PKMN. A ser posible, intenta continuarla [[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'Rεcυρεяαtiσn'-'Vεяy imρσяtαnt' 14:40 14 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver, de esto deberías de haberte dado cuenta antes. Las demás evoluciones de Evee tenían también esa cateegoría, pues entonces decidí ponerselas a las demás. Yo aquí hago lo que la mayoría hace, si no, los sprites de Black y White no los subiría con ese nombre (NB)[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'Rεcυρεяαtiσn'-'Vεяy imρσяtαnt' 14:47 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Bot Sin problema. Pídelo al staff. '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 19:05 14 dic 2010 (UTC) weefa Cómo que es caca?! Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 19:49 14 dic 2010 (UTC)